Destiny Unwanted
by SimaahRahnee
Summary: A everyday girl is about to meet her destiny.


_**Destiny Unwanted**_

_**Chapter 1**_

My life was much like anybody else, that you would meet walking down the street. Until the first full moon after my 25 birthday.

But before I get carried away, a little about myself. I was one of those people that spent most of my life doing exactly what I was told, what was the right thing to do. Never putting a toe out of line. Jumping when I was told to jump.

At school I was an average student, just scrapping by the seat of my pants with the grades I got. With grades like mine there was only one option a dead end job with no future. A boring monotonous occupation that held no enjoyment what so ever.

My love life was almost none existent. It has been so long since I felt the touch of a man against my soft delicate skin. No one would be interested in me. I am the simple girl next door, the plain Jane. If I was the last woman on earth, I would still be alone.

I tried to shy away into the shadows, trying to be invisible. To avoid any possible chance of humiliation. The few friends I did have were true friends, ones that wouldn't bail me out of jail because they would be sitting beside be in the same predicament I was in. You jump I jump.

Any way most people call me Kisp because my name is more than a mouth full. Don't get me wrong I love my parents but obviously they weren't thinking staring when they named me. Kara Selene Indigo Pegasus let's just say staying invisible with a name like mine is almost an impossibility.

The full moon that night was so large that if felt like you could reach out and grab a hold of it. Thinking back now it had an other world feel to it.

It was a bizarre kind of night. The dying days of an extremely hot summer. You could feel it in the air that a massive storm was on its way. The kind you only get when summers not quite ready to leave and Autumn is kicking down the door to have her turn. Most nights like that the wildlife would have been crawling on the ground. The air should have been thick with the night calls of the animals looking for their mates to batten down the hatches and ride the storm out. But surprising it was extremely still and quiet almost like I was the only one around. I should have known something was up from that alone. But I didn't think or feel it.

That night was much like any other full moon from over the years. I was yet again in a restless state like I should have been out doing something, but I was unsure what it was I was meant to be doing. Maybe because of the pending storm, that could have been what was making these uncertain feelings worse.

Even as a child I have been drawn to the untamed power of a storm.

I had all of this stored up energy bursting at the seams to be released. Usually when I was like this I could whack on my Rock music and I would be fine. But that night it didn't work even after 4 hours of trying. I knew that I had to get out of the house. Go for a walk or run to clear my head and get rid of this pent up energy.

I didn't have anywhere that I wanted to be, so I just let my feet and the wind decide which way I would walk.

I ended up at a place called THE DROP by the locals. Anyone who had any guts trying to show off would take the plunge every summertime. It was a Small cliff overlooking a rich waterfall which cascaded into a deep pool, so captivating the water so inviting just daring me to jump again. I had jumped once when no one was around to witness just in case I failed or backed out at the last moment. Then there would be no one to remind me of my humiliation ever. I wasn't the best plan in the world but you only live once so why not.

The water was so clear, that some people believe that if you looked hard enough into the deep water you could see you're inner most dreams. Even the ones that you don't let yourself believe in.

I liked to come here from time to time as it had the best view of the valley without having to worry about anyone seeing me. It also gave me the chance to clear my head and think.

All I felt like doing after my run was to sit and watch the dark clouds roll towards me. Heavy with rain just waiting to begin. If I was paying attention I should of heard the tiny sounds of twigs cracking or seen the leaves on the trees move when there was not a breath of wind around to move them.

I first realized that I wasn't alone when out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of a massive black shape thundering towards me. But before I could even turn my head, to get a full on view of it. I was hit by something huge and heavy moving faster than my eyes could register. I landed a good 10 meters away from where I started. I didn't know if I was dead or not. Every bone and muscle on my body was throbbing. As far as I could tell nothing was broken. Which was a small mercy!

Rolling onto my stomach and pulling my arms under me so that I could sit up. My eyes already were scanning the area so see if I could work out whom or what it was that had hit me.

It was at that stage that my nose was hit by the most rancid smell you could ever hope to come across.

Movement made me shift my eyes to get a good look at what was In front of me. Glaring out of the shadows of the undergrowth was the most eerie crimson colored eyes you would ever hope to come across.

At that moment this thing emerged out from the undergrowth. At that precise moment the clouds moved allowing the moon to illuminate the clearing allowing me to see the largest set of canine fangs coming straight for me. It like it was being held captive by some supernatural power. If that wasn't enough, the body they were attached to would have put a grizzly bear to shame. In the low moonlight it looked like the creature was covered in an extremely fine layer of fur.

This creature was prowling towards me, I began to realize that I had made a huge mistake coming out tonight. I was started to get the flashes before my eyes of my life and all the regrets that I had from it.

The animal was starting to crouch down preparing to pounce. All I could hope for was a quick death, as running was pointless I could never out run it.

The creature let out a horrific sound, which could only mean death. Closing my eyes and bracing for the impact to come the animal launched its self at me.

TO BE CONTINUED

_**Thanks to CullenLiveHere for the help with the rewrite. Always good to have a new set of eyes take a look at a story.**_


End file.
